<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Wait for Two Centuries (and I'll Find You in My Arms Again) by Lunan95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467439">Let Me Wait for Two Centuries (and I'll Find You in My Arms Again)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95'>Lunan95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blackwood Siblings AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Institute Holiday Party, Peter Lukas is there, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Canon, Soft Elias, but I'll leave it up to you guys, but he's not even mentioned by name, but they're just having yearning glances, extremely slight JonMartin, jenny is studying at king's collage, jon is obviously a researcher but a very posh one, just listed as Elias' guest, martin is a library assistant, none of them know their feelings yet, since this is pre-canon, so nothing here is underage I swear, take you bets and guesses, the Tim/Sasha is pretty much background, the title is pretty spoiler-ish, tim and sasha are researchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunan95/pseuds/Lunan95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time Martin brought his younger sister Jenny to the annual holiday party at the Institute. Jenny isn't a social person, but she's friendly and wants to at least make some few, reliable friends for just one night.</p><p>Instead, she meets the charming and elusive Mr. Elias Bouchard and sparks flies. Something draws her to him and as it turns out, he's more attracted to her as well. They end up sharing a moment of heat and affection.</p><p>Jenny can only know...this must be love.</p><p>Pre-canon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jenny Blackwood, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims (implied), Sasha James/Tim Stoker (background)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Blackwood Siblings AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Wait for Two Centuries (and I'll Find You in My Arms Again)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why am I going?” Jenny complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m allowed to bring a guest to the party and I’ll bring you.” Martin sighed, he was standing in front of the mirror and he was currently trying to decide whether he should pick the red tie or the dark-blue bowtie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny lied on his bed, staring at the ceiling. “So it’s just a formality because you don’t have anyone else to invite?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No!” Martin exclaimed, he turned around abruptly. “You’re my sister and I love you. I just want you to have a good time too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head and looked at her brother. “Martin…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Martin settled down beside her. “I know you’re lonely here, I know you don’t have much friends around here, but I thought maybe you could find some new friends. I mean..you’re an adult now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pretty dumb adult, in my case.” Jenny sighed and rolled at her side. “It’s gone nearly two years…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jenny, listen.” Martin said. “I know you loved Mindy and I know you think you won’t find love again. But you will, I’m sure of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny sat up and looked at her brother in the eyes. “Martin...thanks, It’s really nice of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. How about you try that the dress I got for you?” Martin said and reached for a box he recently bought for her. “I mean, yellow do look good at you. Pink, not so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Jenny sighed with a smile. “It looks awful with my hair color.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pink and orange doesn’t fit together.” Martin replied. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny did like the dress, yellow was one of her favorite colors and the white collars gave a preppy look which was her style. Sometimes she fashioned herself as a nerd, just without glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin ended up with the red tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop fretting, you look nice!” Jenny comforted him when Martin kept judging his tie along with the dark suit. “I bet anyone would love to date you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin just nodded, not bothering to reply on that. Dating was a topic she liked to bring up a lot, maybe because his sister wanted to see him happy or maybe she felt guilty of being a burden on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was certainly not the case. He’s not repeating the fiasco with O’Malley again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The institute party were filled with employees, along with their brought guests of choice. Everyone mingled, talking about work or common interests. Or maybe even their opinion about politics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The buffet table was well-stocked of fine delicatesses and fancy drinks. Martin served punch for himself and Jenny, she was allowed to drink now. This was one time only, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go.” Martin said and handed Jenny her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jenny said and grinned at her brother. “Is it always this fancy, even for a holiday party?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin gave a soft sigh. “Well, yes. Everyone dresses up nicely, mingle and...all the fancy stuff. Just wait until the more important one are gone, that’s when some library assistant breaks out the gin and it becomes a total mess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so everyone waits until the boss is gone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” Martin snickered. “We’ve got to look good in front of the head, after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny laughed. That was when she felt...watched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her brown eyes searched the crowd, how odd. Everyone seemed occupied in whatever their company were saying. That was when she caught eyes with...someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a tall man, dressed in a really fancy and probably expensive suit. But good Lord...he was so handsome. Dark hair, combed backwards in a classy way and he wore golden green eyes behind those rectangular glasses and then he..smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny’s heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. Suddenly it felt like...everything vanished. Their surroundings, the crowd and even the noise of the mingle...gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow it felt like she knew that man, that her heart just...knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was quickly returned to the land of living, the loud noise of other people chatting and chuckling at awful jokes were back. “Martin.” She said. “Who’s that man?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t look at her anymore, he was instead in a conversation with another man who were much taller and stronger built than him. He looked more like a sea captain, to be honest. Maybe it was because of the hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thats...oh.” Martin said, he finally saw who she meant. “That’s my boss. It’s the head of the institute, Elias Bouchard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Talking to that weird bloke.” Another voice joined them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim!” Martin exclaimed. “Oh, you startled me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The new face, Tim snickered. He had blue eyes and full brown hair, the hair strands were wavy like ocean waves. He had a slight stubble and a very charming grin. “Sorry about that. But you were really hard to find in this sea of boring people. But I found Sasha!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If finding me includes dressing up in your bedroom, then yes.” Sasha joined them and she instantly saw Martin’s sister. “Oh, is this your sister?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, this is my younger sister Jennifer-” Martin started but he got interrupted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jenny.” His sister corrected him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha shook her hand. “Nice to finally meet you. Martin talks so much about you, he said you’re going at King’s College, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. He...he talks about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha nodded, her dark hair was long and thick. It seemed to bounce when her head moved. She had very dark brown eyes behind her round glasses and her skin tone was slightly dark as well. But she was dressed in a lovely blue dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course he talks about you, Martin is always so proud of his little sister. That’s all he talks about if not about work.” Sasha remarked. “But he has talked a little too much about that researcher Jonahan Sims…” She whispered to Jenny. “He comes to the library a lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martin works in the library, yeah.” Jenny said. “He’s just an assistant, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin, the subject of their talk, was currently busy talking to Tim who flustered him with a dirty joke.  So it was perhaps better he didn’t hear what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Martin has a crush on Jon. I don’t blame him either, Jon is pretty handsome.” Sasha told her and took a sip from her own drink. “Sometimes Jon comes to the library and seeks valid information in the books. You should've seen your brother, sometimes he just stares at him and sighs dreamily.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that sounds like my brother. He isn’t really the one who walks up to a crush and confesses.” Jenny agreed. “That’d explain why he spaces out and sighs when he makes tea sometimes. I never knew Martin likes someone, he doesn’t talk about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tim likes to tease him about it.” Sasha snickered. “We work a lot in the library, it’s part of being a researcher. Martin is pretty good at finding the right material for us and that’s how we became friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny nodded. “Yes, Martin talks about you and Tim a lot. I’m really happy he got some friends, I’m usually the obstacle for that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sasha frowned a little. “Why’s that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, most people don’t like me.” Jenny shrugged. “I usually annoy people and weird things always happens around me, so Martin’s chances of having friends has always been slim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I happen to like you. “ Sasha decided. “You’re nice, just like Martin. You are certainly alike!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny nodded, she glanced back towards the crowd and saw Mr. Bouchard talk to his company again. She lost focus on what Sasha was talking about, she thought it was some prank Tim once played on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then their eyes met again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mr. Bouchard then smiled and Jenny wanted to faint, his smile was so...so charming and he was elegant. Her heart trembled in a way she hadn’t felt before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not since Mindy in secondary school...no, this was stronger than so!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She jumped when an unfamiliar voice shot through the space of her mind, interrupting her focus on Mr. Bouchard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make room! Clear up for some dance!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone, employees and guests alike, suddenly became excited. Dancing, they seemed to enjoy that and then the music was playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want to dance, Martin?” Tim complained. “Come on, you’ve got to have some life! Enjoy the flow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin shook his head. “Uh, no thanks. I’m not much of a dancer.” He was flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you promised me at least one dance, Tim.” Sasha scoffed playfully and put her hands on the hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, I know better than disappoint my lady!” Tim chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny smiled and turned around, her cheeks heated up a bit. It was very clear that they were in love. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I should probably have another drink.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself and headed to the table with the drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand reached for the ladle with punch when it collided into another hand, it was more masculine and firmer. Her heart jumped and she looked up at the owner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Martin’s boss, Mr. Bouchard!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, I believe the lady was first.” He smiled. Oh God...to experience that smile in person and so close felt better than she could imagine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” she stammered out, even her ears felt warm. “Um...ah, lovely party, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Certainly. I’m very pleased with the outcome.” Mr. Bouchard said. “I’m glad my lady are enjoying herself. But I don’t recognize you as an employee of mine, so I suppose you must be a guest with someone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes...my brother Martin, in fact.” Jenny stumbled over her words and took a sip from her drink, to avoid making herself more awkward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine...she was conversing with Mr. Bouchard, her brothers’ boss! Even pouring himself a drink in his hands, he looked so elegant and suave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm...but I don’t believe I’ve been introduced to his charming sister then.” Mr. Bouchard said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...ah, I’m Jenny. Jenny Blackwood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not expect Mr. Bouchard take her free hand and brought it so close to his face. “Miss Blackwood...I am delighted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her hand and Jenny felt like her heart just </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss Blackwood. I would be honored if you’d like to share a dance with me.” Mr. Bouchard told her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny set down her drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be happy to join your dance, but just so you know...I’m not idle fond of not knowing my dance partner’s name.” The words flew out of her before she could stop it. Curse her stupid, wicked tongue…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Mr. Bouchard laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, how rude of me!” He said. “You may call me Elias.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny blushed. “Well then, Elias.” It just hit her that he never let go of her hand. “You’re lucky, I really like to dance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a slow jazz music the band, which Elias hired, were playing with their instruments. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny felt so grown up and female, for once in her life. Elias had put his left hand on her waist while holding her hand in his other grasp, his touch felt electric and her heart was slamming against her chest, threatening to break her ribcage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so afraid that it was loud, that people would hear it and know. Her feet moved on their own, following his dance steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a livid dancer, miss Blackwood.” Elias said and Jenny tried to not focus on how close she was to him that she could practically feel the heat from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a wonderful dancer yourself, Mr. Bouchard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Elias.” He told her. Firmly, but not unkind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny dared to flash him a smirk of her own. “Call me Jenny then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we are in an agreement, Jenny.” Elias said, he brought her closer to himself and Jenny felt his body against her own. Good Lord, this was so…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sensual</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh...oh My!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought when she felt a heat pooling in her lower stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a bit flushed, do you need fresh air?” Elias suddenly said, tilting his head slightly at the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny quickly nodded, this was getting out of hand regarding her...reactions. “Y-yes, it might be a little warm in here.” She agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias let go of her hand, but never removed the other hand from her waist and led the way to the staircase upwards. “I know a good place for some fresh air.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked at least four stairs to the top floor and Elias brought her to a...balcony. The air was chill and cold, but exactly what she needed. Jenny leaned her head back and inhaled deeply, her neck was so exposed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny opened her eyes as she exhaled and returned her head to the right angle, she noticed Elias staring at her with vast interest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am...actually quite glad that we’re away from the party.” Elias started and cleared his voice. “You certainly are...something else, Miss Blackwood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re not so bad either.” Jenny blushed. It was quiet for a moment before she opened her mouth. “Isn’t this weird? We’re mere strangers to each other, just met at some holiday party and yet, here we are…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not strange at all. I, for one, am having a delightful time with a fine lady as you.” Elias said. “I may be...very attracted to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Warmth spread through her chest. Jenny knew she was very attracted to him, but this was her brother’s boss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias’ hand touched her shoulder gently and Jenny’s heart fluttered once again. His face was so close to hers, their noses were brushing past each other and his lips was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, Miss Blackwood. What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elias’ lips were nearly touching hers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I might be attracted to you as well, Elias.” Jenny finally said and it was the earnest truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the gap between them, their lips were touching and it was so...soft. She parted her lips and put her hand on his chest. Their mouths eagerly melded together, tongues were mingling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias was a good kisser, she could feel the passion of it and spreading to her core. He kissed like he might’ve loved and missed her all this time, since long ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand on her waist was slowly inching its way upward. A small part of her, that weirdly sounded like her always concerned brother, wasn’t so sure if it was right to leta man she had only known for less than an hour touch her breasts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she decided that it wasn’t such a big deal. She was a fully grown adult, she made her own decisions. Besides, Jenny yearned for his touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her arm, encouraging his explorations. Elias moved his hand up and touched her left breast, squeezing gently the soft yet firm sphere. His thumb found the hard nipple pushing out of her bra and rubbed it through the fabric of her dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny let a soft purr out of herself. His touch reverberated all the way down to her loins and she felt a throbbing between her legs. Her body had never reacted like this before, not even in secondary school some years ago. She wondered what was different about Elias</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias slowly unbuttoned the front of her dress and slipped his hand inside. Jenny couldn’t resist a moan of pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should take this inside…” He mumbled in her ear and it sent shivers down her spine. “Or else you might become cold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, yes…” Jenny whispered and nearly yelped when Elias hooked one arm under her legs and carried her inside with ease. She relished in the warmth of the indoors, relieved that she was no longer in the cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias set her down on a piece of a couch-like sitting furniture. The fabric of it was smooth and comfortable though, Jenny felt that against her back when Elias gently pushed her down. She was just about to ask him what it was when she felt his lips kissing her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“E-Elias!” Jenny gasped in pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too much?” He smirked at her, resuming to where he stopped and squeezed her breasts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny wrapped her arms around him. “Not enough…” She whispered back with a smirk. He made her feel stronger, more bold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias slid his hand down her stomach, rubbing his fingers across her lower belly. Jenny felt a heated desire throb between her legs and slowly spread them apart to give him better access, silently craving for his smooth touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed his fingers against her mound through her skirt, Jenny pushed against his fingers and gasped. She wanted this...her body needed this, desired for him. Her lips found his again and locked them into a kiss, fiercer than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias moved his hand under her skirt and touched her through her panties. Jenny felt another spasm grip her insides. Elias kissed her neck and rubbed his fingers along her slit through the damp material covering it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingertip found her clit and started to rub it in circles through her panties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...oooooh, God...E-Elias…” Jenny moaned, she knew she was loud and hoped no one else heard. She pressed her shoulders against the divan and arched her back, her body shook with a series of violent spasms. Her sex kept clenching again and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias’ fingers stopped touching her and she wanted to protest. “No...no, don’t stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want it?” Elias whispered in her ear and she shuddered. “Tell me how much you want it, Jenny…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you...I need you, Elias!” Jenny gasped out and tried to push herself to his hand, desperate to feel his touch again. “Oh, please please please...touch me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish, my angel.” Elias purred in her ear and his hand dove under the fabric of her panties, inching closer to her clit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed his finger inside her and the pleasure was so intense that she thought her insides might rip apart. She thrusted against his finger, moaning and gasping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His finger plunged in and out of her body, she had never felt such ecstasy before. Elias pushed another finger into her virgin opening, stretching her a little bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kept going in and out in a steady motion, Elias’ other hand was rubbing the inside of her thigh smoothly while he kept kissing her neck, sucking on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny felt like she was burning, she couldn’t get enough of his touches and kisses and God, his hands and fingers…! Elias’ relentless fingers was still inside her, pushing in and out while his thumb relocated her clit and started to rub it in slow circles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias’ lips were so close to her ear, Jenny shivered. “I want to hear you, Jenny. Come for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then her whole body was shaking. She trashed and jerked against his hand, throwing her head back and let out an unsteady, vocal moan of pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers pulled out of her while Jenny was trying to catch her breath, but their night was far from over. While she was trying to regain her consciousness, Elias’ hand was on her ankle and softly trailed over the bare skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Elias…” Jenny said and gasped when she felt his lip kissing her naked ankle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yeah...she had low cut socks and hence, showing off the bare skin of her ankles. Elias seemed to be turned on by that, his mindset seemed to be in a very Victorian style.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful...just beautiful.” Elias murmured between his kisses. “My angel...my queen, you are something else…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny felt another heat come over her, her pussy twitched with desire and she felt turned on again. She must have him...she needed Elias again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias’ hands kept themselves busy, travelling up her legs and hiking her dress up. Jenny didn’t need words to know he wanted to get rid of the dress. She was more than happy to oblige and pulled it over her head, leaving her in only panties and her bra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to have you, Jenny.” Elias leaned over her body, his hands went behind her back and unsnapped her bra. Jenny bit her lower lip and let him have his way with her, nothing else seemed to matter except the pleasure he was giving her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finally found the feelings of her hands and moved to his belt, she removed it and started to unzip his trousers. Jenny shoved a hand inside his briefs and Elias growled out a moan, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hard and the skin was so smooth, she found feel him throb and she felt a jolt of pleasure through her. Elias was soon left in only a loose dress shirt, all of the buttons undone and showing off his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gazed at her, eyes took in the sight of her naked body. Elias slipped a hand between her legs and ran a finger along the gash, finding her clit once again. Jenny stiffened and gasped. His lips found one of her nipples, he sucked the hard tip into his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you...do you want me?” Elias whispered as he guided his cock against her opening. “I will stop if you wish me to, my queen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny knew her body wanted this, she wanted this so badly. Her pussy was craving to be filled y a big, hard cock. To feel him inside her, his skin pressing against her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop, Elias.” She whispered in a barely audible voice. “I want you, Elias. I need you…I need you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias pushed his hard cock deep inside her, groaning at the feeling of it. He pulled back a little and then thrusted hard inside her again, driving it deeper. Jenny gasped out in pleasure, this was unlike anything she had ever felt. His cock was so big and hard, she could feel it throbbing inside her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny dug her fingers into his shoulders and held on, Elias kept pushing in and out of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...oh, fuck...you’re so tight and wet around me…” Elias groaned, thrusting faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pussy gripped his cock with one spasm after another, a continuous stream of orgasms shook her body to the core and her head was swirling with lust and passion. She learned to move along with his motions by lifting up and slamming down each time he plunged his hard length into her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias drove his cock deep into her pussy and she trembled of each time she came crashing against his base. His hands fondled and squeezed her tits, rubbing her nipples. He felt himself inching closer and closer without return, his balls were churning and his cock was throbbing. Her tight pussy kept clench and twitch around his hard flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the pace and slammed into her even faster. “Jenny...Jenny…” He moaned, his lips found hers and locked into a kiss with full tongue action. “I’m not going to last...tell me what’s on your mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny moaned. “I’m yours, Elias...now and forever.” She gasped and whimpered in pleasure. “God, Elias...you’re so good...ooooh...ah!” She started to shake. “I’m going to...E-Elias...I’m gonna…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was close...so close. Just a little push, just one more...she was almost there. “Elias...oh, E-Elias..please, let me come...I need to...I’m gonna come!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then come for me.” Elias whispered in her ear, he felt his cock swell and gave a hard thrust inside her and groaned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was trembling shaking as she finally fell over the edge, releasing a loud, vocal moan and she was holding onto Elias as she reached her orgasm. She felt a new kind of heat fill her, Elias’ hand caressed her cheeks and crashed his lips against her, in a locking and passionate kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t her imagination. It certainly felt as if Elias had loved and missed her for millions of years, only to find her now.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>To say she was a hot and sweaty mess was the understatement of the year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her dress was carelessly thrown on the floor, her shoes were discarded and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lovely.” Elias said, his fingers played with her ginger curls. “My angel, you are looking absolutely divine like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny felt her cheeks heat up again and would love to linger in this afterglow. That was until a thought entered her mind and she lost her smile, frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, what is the matter?” Elias asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this...a one time thing?” Jenny asked, almost afraid of the answer. “I’d really not want this to be some kind of a one night stand, especially not when I have confessed that I'm attracted to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias hummed and kept playing with her hair. “No. I meant what I said. I’d like to see you again, my dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not against it, Elias.” Jenny said and sighed, resting her head against his chest. “Just one question. Isn’t this going to be a problem? I mean...my brother is your employee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I happen to believe that I can date whoever I want.” Elias said. “Besides, I wouldn’t treat you badly. You’re far too much of a treasure to just throw away like that and my feelings are genuine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny grinned at him. “You’re overestimating me, Mr. Elias Bouchard. I can’t possibly be all those things-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense, you’re a lovely company, your personality is unique and I like your opinions. I’m not exactly fond of a partner who only do exactly everything to please me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you like a challenge.” Jenny asked coyly. “Just a little warning, weird things are attracted to wherever I go. It’s kinda a curse, I think”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elias chuckled. “A delightful thing like you? What kind of weird things would that be, hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spooky things.” Jenny replied without hesitation. “Happenings that you can’t really explain without sounding crazy. Memories that aren’t mine and dreams that doesn’t make any sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds like a package price. I happen to have a vast interest in the paranormal.” Elias smirked down at her. “Never fear, you can trust me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny closed her eyes, her head leaned against him and she listened to his steady heartbeat in bliss. ”I know.” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not every moment could last forever and Jenny knew this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why she had to get dressed again and head down to the party before her brother noticed she has been gone for the past hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, Martin didn’t noticed much once she met with him again. But she did miss out a very hilarious stunt where a tipsy Tim dragged him on the dance floor, Sasha had recorded the entire thing on her cellphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did catch the eyes of Elias. He had returned to his company, although he seemed to not be very interested in what his guest was talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe...maybe this was the start of something new, she was certain of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Martin seemed to noticed she was a little off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you meet someone new?” He suddenly asked, he was drying his hair from a shower. They hadn’t been home for more than an hour perhaps and he wasn’t distracted by something else, so naturally he must’ve noticed she was a little distant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, yeah...you could say so.” Jenny said, she suddenly felt self-conscious and tugged on the collar of her nightgown, trying to cover the fact that she had a red love mark on her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Martin sat beside her, his smile was just as good-natured as always. “I know you met a guy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny stared at him with widened eyes. “Martin…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried to cover that hickey all the time on the way home.” He laughed. “And the way you’re blushing is like a lighthouse in the middle of the ocean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted at him. “Am I really that predictable?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe I notice it more because I’m your brother.” Martin chuckled. “Did he treat you right then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny knew she was blushing, judging of the heat that covered her face and she nodded. “Oh yes, he was a gentleman to me. I wasn’t really careful about...well, you know.” She gestured awkwardly to her love bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just be happy you don’t work there or with Tim.” Martin snickered a bit. “He’d never let you hear the end of it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Your friends seems really nice though. Sasha took a liking to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She wouldn’t stop gushing how small and cute you were. Oh and how much we look like each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny didn’t felt for disclose who her “gentleman” was to Martin. Maybe she’ll tell him at some point, but for now...she wanted to keep that for herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was to be her secret, a private moment between her and the handsome, elusive Mr. Elias Bouchard which were to become her fondest memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, she was very certain that Elias might be “the right one” for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jenny trusted her heart on this one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...</p><p>I regret nothing! *blushes and hides face behind my hands* I don't usually write smuts, but I couldn't resist this one. That and a soft Elias totally exists. </p><p>This took me weeks to write and I constantly tried to perfect it as well. So I hope this is appreciated.</p><p>Lunan out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>